Spider Man And Hulk: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spider Man he always thought that life would never be the same after the Avengers broke up. But when an old friend asks for his help he then helps him rescue an innocent scientist from Red Skull before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Being Spider Man

Now Peter Parker is just an ordinary guy who is also Spider Man and boy it's not so easy to balance life at all.

Ever since the Avengers broke up, he once thought being a part of a team was not so bad at first.

But of course Captain America and Iron Man got into a heated argument that got so bad that the whole team disbanded entirely.

So ever since then Peter's been taking care of life taking out the villains and making sure he would be there for the ones he loves like Mary Jane his girlfriend and Aunt May.

Let's just say for him he gotten used to it quite well.

Now all that would change however when an unexpected visitor comes for Peter.

And what would happen next would be well another team up.

Who he was about to see is not who he it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes The Hulk

It all began when Peter was at work at the Daily Beagle when he was then forced to go to J. Jonah Jameson's office to see what he needed.

Just then when he got into the office he didn't know where he was.

But he did see a large and green monster in his office and he then knew who it really was.

"Wait Hulk is that really you?" he then asked

"Yes it really is me." he then said

"What are you doing here?" he then asked him

"Well I thought it would be fine if I came here for you because your needed for a mission." he then replied

"Oh really and why me?" he then asked

"Because since the Avengers broke up, I knew this would be coming." he then replied

"Alright since you said that then i'm in." he then said

"I was hoping you would say that." he then said

And so began a team up they'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission

When Hulk and Spider Man were away from the Daily Beagle Hulk then told him about what the mission is about.

"So Spidey here's what the mission I got." he then said

"Ok." he then replied

"From what I heard it's about the Hydra." he then said

"Oh really and what are they up to this time?" he then asked

"Apparently Red Skull has a hold of a famous scientist who Skull thinks is trying to spread propaganda about Hydra. So he kidnapped him and now we have to get him back and get him home safely." he then replied

"So it looks like we got to take care of Hydra huh?" he then asked

"Yep and don't worry they won't stand a chance against us." he then replied

And so now that they knew what the mission was now came the plan and it would be quite a plan for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

"Ok so here's what I had in mind for a plan." he then said

"Alright so what did you have in mind?" he then asked

"What I was thinking is we sneak into their HQ and then we take out the soldiers and once we take care of Red Skull we then get the scientist and we get out of there before it blows up." he then replied

"Ok so I hope this works." he then said

"I hope so too." he also said

And so with the plan all set they then got ready for what would comes next.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Ready

They then got ready for what would be quite possibly Spidey's biggest rescue since the Avengers broke up.

Now it was clear to him that this was more than a rescue mission this was about saving an innocent life before it's too late.

So in a way this was going to be quite important for him.

Once they were both ready they then headed into their HQ and when inside they were about to do the impossible: rescue a scientist from Red Skull.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Out The Hydra Soldiers

When they got in Hydra HQ they were able to take out the soldiers without any problems.

Now the soldiers would give them quite a challenge but they're able to make it through them.

When they finally found where the scientist was, they then decided to put their differences aside.

And they would do the impossible.

They just didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Spider Man And Hulk V.S. Red Skull

Just then they were able to see the innocent doctor but Red Skull was there waiting for them.

"Ah I knew you 2 would find him." he then said

"Yeah well we'll be glad to reunite you with your fallen soldiers." Hulk then said

"Oh and we're not going to let you take this scientist away from us." Spider Man then said

"Oh really? I like to see you try." he then said to them

And so the both of them then started and at first there was a bit of miscommunication.

But thankfully they were able to get through that problem and they were able to stop the Red Skull.

And he really didn't think they would be able to stop him but he was so right.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rescue

And so with Red Skull and his Hydra Soldiers taken care of Spidey was then able to get the scientist free.

Meanwhile Hulk was getting the bomb ready and since Red Skull wasn't able to stop them he was pretty much useless against the bomb.

So with the bomb all set, the both of them then got out of there while they could.

And they were out of the HQ they then knew sure this was for one mission but boy it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Farewell

"So this is it huh big guy?" he then asked

"Yep i'm afraid it's over but at least it was totally worth it." he then replied

"Well thanks for the help I really did need it." he then said

"And thank you for being a good partner." he also then said

And so the both of them then went on their own ways and sure it may have been one mission but it was so worth it.

And no they both won't regret it for a long time.


End file.
